Langbroek Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Last week, Jo encountered the Eriksonner Family on 11-11-11!" Announcer: "This week, on Supernanny, Jo encounters triple trouble." screams Announcer: "Mom's tough love and the triplets' jealousy proves really challenging." Bryce: "Shut up!" Alicia: "Everyday, it becomes a battle." Sherman: "We don't wanna go to school!" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see who we have this time!" ???: "Hi, we're the Langbroek Family! My name's Alicia." Teddy: "Shelby is an ugly ginger!" Sherman: "Helen's a baldy! A baldy! A baldy!" Bryce: "Mummy is a fatty, fatty, fat, fat!" Sherman: "Kristin is a four-eyes! Four-eyes!" Teddy: "Daddy is a nosepicker!" Sherman: "Tan Leanne can't do anything 'cause she's in a wheelchair!" Teddy: "Mummy is a fat pig!" Sherman: "Wheezy Leighton!" Bryce: "Daddy is a skinny hobo!" Alicia: "My triplets, Bryce, Sherman and Teddy make fun of their niece for having freckles and red hair, Leighton for having asthma, Haley for having an apple-shaped birthmark, Manu for being autistic, Bridie for having buck teeth, Helen for losing all of her hair due to cancer, Kristin for wearing glasses, me for being closer to at risk of overweight, their dad for being anorexic and Leanne for having Cerebral Palsy." is watching Apollo 18 Alicia: "My husband Serghei works 14 hours a day from 7am to 9pm. We have 10 children. Kristin is 20 and has her own daughter named Shelby who is 1 1/2. Leanne is 15, Helen is 13, Haley is 12, Bridie is 10 adopted from Australia, along with Manu who is 7, Leighton is 4, and my triplets are 3." Observation Begins mimics the way Leanne walks, and then laughs Sherman: "Mommy is a fat pig!" Teddy: "Leanne walks like a guy who drank alcohol!" Leanne: "Cut it out!" Bryce: "Helen's a baldy!" Helen: "Stop." Teddy: "Kristin is a nerd! She has twice the number of eyes we have!" ignores the insults and tries to get the triplets ready to go to preschool Kristin: "Eat your breakfast, boys. You need to get ready for school." packs the boys' lunches and gathers their coats Leanne: "Where are the boys' backpacks?" Manu: "I'll go get them." goes and retrieves the boys' backpacks Manu: "Here you go, dudes. With your homework, pencils, erasers, crayons, papers, permission slips for the school field trip, everything you need." Kristin: "I think you boys better hurry, your bus is going to be here in 5 minutes." escorts the boys to the bus stop school bus pulls over and the boys climb on and the bus drives away Teddy, Sherman, and Bryce: "Bye, Mommy!" Alicia: "Have a good day, boys!" Observation Continues Dinnertime Alicia: "Theodore Martin Langbroek! Sit down!" Play Time Alicia: "No, you're not allowed to see Peter, Max and Kyle! It's very wet." Bedtime Alicia: "Put your toys away, boys! It's time to get ready for bed!" Alicia: "Theodore Martin Langbroek, let's get into your Jammie's!" Alicia: "Sherman Glenn Langbroek, come and put your Jammie's on!" Alicia: "Bryce Shermie Langbroek, go brush your teeth!" Parent Meeting Jo: "The only reason why the triplets act up is because you are always mean to them." starts to cry Alicia: "I WAS JUST A BULLY, ESPECIALLY IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!" crying Jo: "You need to soften up, show compassion to them. They need a kind, loving and compassionate mother." Alicia: "You're right." House Rules Naughty Pit Ask Supernanny Naughty Pit Part 2 Alicia: "EXCUSE ME! Get your butts back in to the house right now!" Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: (screeching) "WE WANT PETER, MAX AND KYLEEEEE!!!!" Alicia: "Well it's too late now!" Teddy: "WE WANT PETER..." Sherman: "MAX..." Bryce: "AND KYLEEEEE!!!!" Alicia: "Come along, boys!" Teddy: "WE WANT PETER..." Sherman: "WE WANT MAX..." Bryce: "AND WE WANT KYLE!!!!" Alicia: "I am not in the mood for this." Teddy: "WE WANNA..." Sherman: "PLAY..." Bryce: "WITH..." Teddy: "PETER..." Sherman: "MAX..." Bryce: "AND KYYLLLEEEE!!!!!!!!" deposits the boys into their perspective Naughty Pits Onward Sergei: "Boys, are you ready for church yet?" Alicia: "We've got three hours to get ready!" Sergei: "Right that's a warning." Sergei: "Excuse me, boys, STOP! Get back here!" Teddy: "I'M GOING TO PETER'S HOUSE!" Sherman: "I'M GOING TO MAX'S HOUSE!" BRYCE: "AND I'M GOING TO KYLE'S HOUSE!" Sergei: "Oh no you're not! You're staying on your Naughty Pits, now come back here!" Sherman, Bryce Peter, Max and Kyle all run to the playground naked Sergei, Jo, and the parents of Peter, Max and Kyle chase after them pees on the slide grabs a little girl's face and brings it close to her, scaring her in the process pushes a little freckled girl off the swings, making her cry kicks sand in a girl's face attacks a little girl Alicia: "Oh, my god." defecates on the merry-go-round Jo: When we arrived at the playground, the boys were terrorizing a group of little girls, who were crying to their mothers." carries the boys' clothes in one arm Bryce: "WHAT THE (bleep) ARE YOU DOING?!" Sergei: "WE ARE TAKING YOU BOYS BACK IN TO THE HOUSE TO PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND YOU WILL SIT ON YOUR NAUGHTY PITS FOR 6 MINUTES!!!!" little girl, who was attacked by Teddy, is crying to her mother Alicia: "I am really sorry that this happened." places the fully dressed triplets to their Naughty Pits Dinner at a Restaurant Jo: "That evening, the family went out to dinner at a restaurant." Sherman, Leanne, Manu, Leighton, Shelby, Teddy, Kristin, Haley, Sergei, Bryce and Bridie are all sitting down at a restaurant table Alicia: "Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, I want you boys to eat your broccoli and your carrots." triplets make faces of disgust at their vegetables Alicia: "Excuse me! This is a warning. Look at me. You boys had better stop that nonsense right now or you're all going in the Naughty Pit once we get home." stabs a piece of broccoli with a fork and reluctantly puts it in his mouth picks up a carrot with a fork and puts it in his mouth Alicia: "Well?" picks up a piece of broccoli and reluctantly puts it in his mouth boys spit out their vegetables and throw their platters of vegetables at the waiter young triplets yank down the table cover off the table Teddy: "I...HATE...VEGETABLES!!!!" punches Leighton's soup onto the waiter other customers at the restaurant stare at the Langbroek family, who are very embarrassed with the triplets' appalling behavior Waiter: "I have a bad feeling about this." Jo: "It's okay. We have three boys who are just misbehaving. Don't worry about that." Sergei: "RIGHT! Come on kids, we are leaving right now!" Alicia: "As for you, Theodore Martin Langbroek, Sherman Glenn Langbroek and Bryce Shermie Langbroek, you will all be placed into time out." Jo: "As a result for that incident, the triplets were thrown out of the restaurant by the manager and the security guard." Langbroeks leave the restaurant and everyone is in the van Alicia: "Teddy, Sherman and Bryce, you do not treat a waiter like that and cause chaos in the restaurant. You will all be be going to your Naughty Pits when we get home. We will confiscate all of your Handy Manny DVDs for 2 days because your behavior was really horrible. You will also go to bed at about one hour earlier tonight." Bryce: "NO!!!!!!!!!" Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!!!!" repeatedly kicks Sergei's seat in front of him, Bryce repeatedly kicks Jo's seat in front of him and Teddy repeatedly kicks Alicia's seat in front of him Sergei: "Will you three settle down! I am really not taking any nonsense from you boys!" Leighton: "My three brothers are not being good boys." triplets continue to kick the seats in front of them Sergei: "Sherman, stop it! You are distracting me! It is unacceptable to distract the driver and is also dangerous." Bryce: "SHUT UP, YOU (bleep)ING SKINNY HOBO!!!!" screams at the top of his lungs Sherman: "WE (bleep)ING HATE YOU!!!!" Teddy: "AND MOMMY IS A BIG, UGLY, MEAN OLD FAT (bleep)ING (bleep)!!!!" Sherman: "AND JO-JO IS POO-POO!!!!" Bryce: "SO (bleep) YOU!!!!" Jo: "Just after the Langbroeks returned home, Alicia immediately placed the boys straight into the Naughty Pit." places Teddy, Sherman and Bryce into the Naughty Pit and she and Sergei take away all their Handy Manny DVDs Alicia: "Your behavior at the restaurant this evening was absolutely embarrassing, horrible and upsetting. You three will stay there for three minutes. We are also confiscating all of your Handy Manny DVDs and you will all be going to bed earlier tonight." smacks Alicia causing her lip to bleed Jo: "Teddy, you do not punch your mother." Alicia: "Go say good night to everybody and then you're all going to bed." Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "Good night to everybody and then you're all going to bed." Alicia: "No, just say good night." Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "Good night." Alicia: "From now on, there will be no more restaurants for you three until you can behave and learn to eat what is placed in front of you." DVD Meeting (Alicia loses it) Alicia: "RIGHT! SERGEI! KRISTIN! HELP ME TAKE ALL THEIR TOYS AND DVDS AWAY FROM THEM RIGHT NOW!" Kristin: "What did they do this time mom?" triplets begin screaming, crying and bawling confiscates all of Teddy's Handy Manny toys Teddy: "YOU'RE NOT TAKING EVERYTHING AWAY FROM UUUUUSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" Sherman: "YOU (bleep)ING SKINNY HOBO!" Sergei: "YES WE ARE, BECAUSE YOU !" confiscates all of Sherman's Barney DVDs Sherman: "YOU'RE POO-POO. GIVE ME MY BACK BARNEY DVDs..." Bryce: "YOU (bleep)ING NERDY NAIL SALON WORKER!!!!" Kristin: "WE WILL NOT!!!!" confiscates all of Bryce's Little Einstein DVDs Bryce: "STINKY-BUTT, YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE EINSTEIN DVDs ALONE!!!!" Teddy: "OR YOU'LL BE SO VERY (bleep)ING SORRY!!!!" The triplets' epic tantrum AM Morning Jo: "Later on, the triplets were asking if they would watch Handy Manny, but they couldn't." Teddy: "Can we watch Handy Manny?" Alicia: "No, Teddy." Sherman: "We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch it!" Alicia: "You are NOT watching Handy Manny this morning. My favorite show is on. Now go get dressed for school." Jo: "But the triplets were having none of it. They still wanted to watch Handy Manny." Bryce: "It's not fair! We wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny!" triplets walk over to Kristin Bryce: "Can we watch Handy Manny, Kristin?" Kristin: "Not today," Teddy: "We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch it!" Kristin: "My favorite show is on, too. You should be getting dressed for school already." Sherman: "It's not fair! We wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny!" triplets walk over to Helen [Helen is watching Apollo 18 on TV] Bryce: "We wanna watch Handy Manny!" [Bryce replaces the Apollo 18 disc with a Handy Manny disc] Helen: "I'm not watching that. Go put it back where you found it so I can watch Apollo 18 and be ready for school." Teddy: "NO! We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch Handy Manny!" Alicia: "Continue the tantrum and your Handy Manny doll is in toy jail." Sherman: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THAT STUPID GINGER BABY, THE BRATTY AND NERDY WOMAN, THE B(bleep)Y SCRAPBOOKER IN A WHEELCHAIR, THE HORROR FILM WATCHING BALDY, THE COLORING MANIAC, THOSE BRATTY AUSTRALIANS CONSISTING OF ONE THAT LIKES STEAK AND THE OTHER THAT LOVES RARE STUFF, AND THE LOVER OF ECONOMICS!" Alicia: "Theodore Martin Langbroek, Bryce Shermie Langbroek, and Sherman Glenn Langbroek. All of you. Just stop it. I'm not in the mood for this nonsense. Just go and get dressed for school. The school bus will be here in about a half an hour." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "NO! WE HATE YOU, YOU BIG FAT MEANIE! YOU SMELL LIKE (bleep) AND WE WISH YOU WERE DEAD! GO (bleep) YOURSELF, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING (bleep)!" Alicia: "STOP CALLING ME (bleep)ING NAMES!!! I HATE BEING CALLED FAT!!! It hurts, very much," Jo: "Then, they went to Haley's room." [The triplets enter the Haley's room where Haley is watching Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa on TV] Teddy: "Can we watch Handy Manny, please?" Haley: "Sorry, but no. I'm watching Madagascar. It's nearly time for you three to go to school" Teddy: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Leanne: "You will not be watching it, Teddy. Bridie is also watching Pokémon: Black and White. I'm watching-" Teddy: "Don't say it!" [The triplets go to Bridie and Leanne's room where Bridie is watching Pokémon: Black and White] Sherman, Bryce And Teddy: "We wanna watch Handy Manny!" Leanne: "We are watching-" Sherman, Bryce And Teddy: "DON'T SAY IT! WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Leanne: "MOM!" Alicia: "Get out of their room!" Teddy: "NO!" Alicia: "I said get out! If they're watching Apollo 18, Madagascar, and Pokemon Black and White, they're watching Apollo 18, Madagascar, and Best Wishes! Not Handy Manny! Your breakfast is nearly ready!" Sherman, Bryce, and Teddy: "We wanna watch it!" Leanne: "You will not be watching it this morning, three of you." Teddy: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THE STUPID BABY, THE BRATTY WOMAN, THE SCRAPBOOKER, THE HORROR FILM WATCHER, THE LOVER OF ECONOMICS, THE STEAK TACO LOVER, THE RARE THING LOVER, AND THE COLORING MANIAC!" Alicia: "Teddy, just stop it." Bryce: "You love them more than us!" triplets go to Manu's room to get diamonds and throw them at Helen throws one of Manu's diamonds at Helen Helen: "Ow!" triplets throw diamonds at Helen Helen: "Ahh! Help! I've been attacked by flying diamonds!" Alicia: "What's going on?" Helen: "It's flying diamonds, and they attacked me!" deposits the diamonds back to Manu's room Alicia: "Leave the diamonds alone." Manu: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman threw my diamonds at Helen and I was afraid that I thought they were going to break. Good thing they didn't because they weren't thrown hard enough." Teddy: "If Manu likes diamonds, we don't care! We hate Pokémon," Bryce: "We hate Madagascar," Sherman: "And we hate Apollo 18!" Alicia: "If you don't like diamonds, Pokémon, Madagascar, or Apollo 18, I don't care. If you are not dressed in by the time the school bus comes, then you're going to school in your pajamas." Teddy: "If we see diamonds," Bryce: "Or watch Pokémon, Madagascar, or Apollo 18," Sherman: "We don't care!" Teddy, Bryce, Sherman: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Alicia: "You cannot watch Handy Manny. Go get dressed and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school," Teddy, Bryce, Sherman: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Bryce, and Sherman grab a dinosaur bone from Manu's dresser Bryce, and Sherman go to Kristin's room Leanne: from downstairs "Come on boys! Your breakfast is still on the table!" Teddy: "Time for your beating, nerd!" bonks Kristin with the dinosaur bone Kristin: "Ow!" bonks Kristin again Kristin: "Ow!" Alicia: "What's going on?" Kristin: "The triplets are hitting me with a bone." Alicia: "This is Manu's. Go put it back where you found it-" Teddy: "Don't say it!" takes back the dinosaur bone and puts it back where the triplets found it pushes the TV over and it falls and hits the floor comes into Bridie and Leanne's room Alicia: "Oh, no. What happened?" smashes Alicia's Apollo 18 DVD comes in Haley: "What's going on?" [Bryce smashes Haley's Madagascar 2 DVD into pieces] triplets replace the smashed DVD with a Handy Manny DVD and begin to watch it on the TV in Haley's room finds the smashed DVD Haley: "Not my DVD! That is my favorite movie!" Alicia: "No! That costed money!" Alicia: "That's it! You're all going to the Naughty Pit!" carries Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman to their particular Naughty Pit Alicia: "You have been placed here because you smashed your older siblings' DVDs into pieces, attacked your older siblings with Manu's property, and harrassed them about watching Handy Manny. Now stay there for not 3 minutes, but 9 minutes. In addition to that, ALL of your Handy Manny stuff are in toy jail." Teddy: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MAANNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Alicia: "No, you cannot because you misbehaved. You will not be watching that for 2 weeks." Teddy: "But we wanna watch Handy Manny! PLEASE!!!!" calmly walks away, leaving the triplets in the Naughty Pit 9 minutes later Alicia: "You have been placed here because you smashed you older siblings' DVDs into pieces, and attacked your older sibling with Manu's property. I want you to say you're sorry." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "NO! You, Kristin, Leanne, Helen, and Haley won't let us watch Handy Manny! You don't even care about what they did to us!" Alicia: "Then you can stay there for another 9 minutes!" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "WE'RE NOT GONNA!" Alicia: "Yes you will!" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "(bleep) OFF!" Bryce, and Sherman run out of the Naughty Pit and Haley get their phones and purchase their specific DVDs 18 minutes later Bryce: "PUT KRISTIN, LEANNE, HELEN, HALEY, AND BRIDIE IN THE (bleep) NAUGHTY PITS FOR NOT LETTING US WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Teddy: "Or you'll be..." Bryce: "SORRY!" Sherman: "THEY GO IN WHEN WE SAY SO!" Teddy: "Because they..." Bryce: "DESERVE IT!" Jo: "Alicia, the boys have 15 minutes til the bus." Bryce: "NO!" Alicia: "RIGHT! Come on, boys, it's time for school!" Jo: "Come on, or you'll be late!" shoos the boys outside and successfully gets them on the school bus bus driver puts the boys into their seats and the school bus drives away goes back inside for a cup of coffee to see Helen, Kristin and Haley help Manu, Leanne and Bridie get ready for school Jo: "I'm proud of you for sticking to your guns, Mom." Alicia: "Thank you. I knew it wasn't easy, but I knew I had to put my foot down." PM Afternoon Bryce, and Sherman flip Alicia off Alicia: "No Handy Manny for a month! I heard what happened at school today from your teacher. You have been bullying your classmates and throwing chairs at the teacher." Teddy: "WE HATE YOU!!!! YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT AN UGLY, FAT (bleep)!" Alicia: "IF YOU THREE DON'T STOP THIS (bleep)ING BEHAVIOR, YOU WILL ALL BE GOING TO BED EARLY AND THERE WILL BE NO HANDY MANNY FOR 2 MONTHS!!!" Jo: "Mom was getting really angry with the triplets, so I decided to step in." Jo: "Stop that behavior right now, all three of you. If you call your mommy another bad name, you will be going to bed earlier and Handy Manny will be gone for 2 months." Bryce: "WE DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" PM Evening Jo: "Later on, Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman were asking if they wanted Macaroni and Cheese." Teddy: "Can we have Macaroni and Cheese for dinner, Mommy?" Alicia: "No, Teddy. We're having salmon and broccoli tonight." Teddy: "WE WANT MACARONI AND CHEESE! WE WANT IT!" Alicia: "No, you are having salmon and broccoli, and that's that." Teddy: "Salmon and broccoli taste like (bleep)!" Alicia: "How do you know? You never even tried those foods!" throws a plate at Alicia, which hits her in the face Jo: "The triplets' tantrum was epic. It just lasted until it was time to go to bed." Teddy: "MOMMY IS AN UGLY, MEAN, OLD, FAT (bleep)!!!! loses it Alicia: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!!!! I'M SO (bleep)ING SICK OF YOU TRIPLETS MISBEHAVING, MAKING FUN OF MY WEIGHT AND CALLING ME HORRIBLE NAMES!!!! YOU WANT TO WATCH HANDY (bleep)ING MANNY, THEN BY ALL MEANS (bleep)ING DO IT!!!! BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A (bleep)!" (Alicia runs into her bedroom in tears) Jo: "Alicia, you are letting them step all over you and they are winning. You are in charge, not them! You need to let them know that you are in control of this situation, not them." Teddy: "CRYING YOUR FACE OFF WILL NOT STOP ME FROM TELLING YOU TO LET US WATCH HANDY MANNY!" goes into Alicia's facebook account, and types in, "Mommy is a tubby, fat crybaby because she cries. I know because I saw her cry," and publishes it replaces Alicia's facebook picture with a raincloud goes into Serghei's facebook account, and types in, "Daddy just got cryerrolled while nobody's looking!" replaces Serghei's facebook picture with a "You Just Got Cryerrolled!" picture Jo: "Oh my god! Your behavior right now is making me very upset! How dare you change your father's avatar to an inappropriate avatar and how dare you treat your mother like that?" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: (sneering) "We dare and we did." raises her voice Jo: "I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS BEHAVIOR AND YOUR ATTITUDE IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU DO NOT REPLACE AVATARS ESPECIALLY WITH UNACCEPTABLE ONES OR TYPING MEAN THINGS ON THE COMPUTER! NOW YOU WON'T WATCH HANDY MANNY FOR TWO MONTHS! IF ALL OF YOU CONTINUE THESE RAGING FITS, NOT ONLY THAT YOU WILL BE IN THE NAUGHTY PITS, BUT YOU WILL LOSE''' ALL OF YOUR TOYS!" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "Well, I wanna watch Handy Manny and you are a horrible person to take it away!" Jo: "You've now lost your Handy Manny coloring books!" confiscates the Handy Manny coloring books Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "WE WANT OUR COLORING BOOKS!" Jo: "You will get them back if you behave yourselves for the rest of the night." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "WELL, WE HATE EATING ROTTEN, STINKY VEGETABLES!" bites Jo's arm Jo: "Teddy, it is unacceptable to bite my arm!" Bryce, and Sherman run off to Alicia's room where Alicia is crying to bite Alicia's arms and flip Alicia off Alicia: (wailing) "I HATE MY LIFE!!!" Jo: "Oh, dear." '''Jo: "I can't believe those triplets just gave their mother the finger; it's just disgusting! And then Dad all of a sudden threatened to restrain the triplets." Serghei: "Don't make me restrain all of you!" few minutes later, Teddy, Bryce and Sherman are restrained Teddy: "Mmmmph!" (Translates to: "Let us go!") Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Shelby's birthday celebration ends in sheer chaos and disaster..." Bryce, and Sherman pop the balloons throws cupcakes at the guests eats the whole birthday cake Jo: "Boys, that is enough!" gobbles up all the cookies cries Announcer: "...leaving Shelby crying at her party..." Alicia: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman! ALL OF YOU! Go and sit in the Naughty Pits!" Announcer: "...and Mom dishing out the discipline..." Alicia: "Stay there for 3 minutes." Announcer: "...but will they apologize?" Jo: "The reason why you've been placed here is because you've ruined your niece's birthday party for her and everybody when she wanted what was best for her." Announcer: "...When Supernanny returns." The triplets epic tantrum (Part 2) Teddy: "Mmmph!" (translates to: "Let us go!!!") Sherman: "Mmmph!" (translates to: "Or you'll be...") Bryce: "Mmmph!" (translates to: "SORRY!!!") Jo: "Dad finally restrained the kids from their tantrum. But I wanted to know if it actually worked." Bryce: "Sorry." Sherman: "I'm sorry." Teddy: "Sorry." Alicia: "Thank you." and the triplet boys give each other hugs and kisses Mommy and Me Jo: "Alicia needs to learn how to spend quality time with her kids and have fun with them, so I brought in the 'Mommy and Me' box. Bridie, Leanne and Helen were at a local church youth group, Kristin was taking Shelby out for a walk around the neighborhood, and Dad had to do a double shift at work that day." Alicia: "I never thought that spending time with my boys would help me get to know them better. In fact, being a parent is such a stressful job, especially when you have triplets." pulls out one of the interactive games Jo: "Perhaps this 'Mommy and Me' technique will give you an opportunity to get to know each other better, an opportunity to re-connect with your children." Leighton, Haley, Manu and the triplets are in the kitchen, sitting at the newspaper-covered table provides Manu, Haley, Bryce, Teddy, Sherman and Leighton some clay to make sculptures Jo: Also, children need to be kids, to breathe, to have sticky fingers." Alicia: "Let's roll the clay like this, Leighton." rolls the clay Haley: "Look, I'm finished! I made an alligator sculpture." Alicia: "Very good job, Haley." White Sheets and Circus Reward Chart Jo: "Today, I'm introducing the White Sheets and the Circus Reward Chart." Alicia: "What is the purpose for the White Sheets, Jo?" Jo: "That's a good question. This technique is very important because you never disallowed the triplets to touch, use or go. When they see a white sheet, it means, just for them, not touchable. No touch, no use and no go. If they touch, use or go, then there will be consequences for them." takes the white sheets, goes upstairs and ties the white sheets around Haley's bedroom doorknob, Helen's bedroom doorknob, Manu's bedroom doorknob, Bridie's bedroom doorknob, Leanne's bedroom doorknob, Kristin's bedroom doorknob and Shelby's bedroom doorknob, places a white sheet over Manu's diamond collection, places and a white sheet over Manu's dinosaur bone on the dresser goes downstairs and places a white sheet over her computer Alicia: "Sounds great." Jo: "So far, so good, Alicia. Let's move onto the Circus Reward Chart, shall we?" gathers the kids into the living room and presents the Circus Reward Chart Jo: "Everyone, this is the Circus Reward Chart. You are all going to be clowns being shot out of your own cannon to your trapeze." shows pictures of the children's faces dressed as clowns looks on, puzzled Teddy: "What, are they clowns?" Jo: "They are cute little clowns. Tell you what. It's Teddy the Clown! Yes, Teddy the Clown!" giggles Jo: "When you show mommy and daddy that you behave yourselves, you're gonna move one space until you reach the trapeze. When you finally reach the trapeze, you get to do something you want to do. Does that sound good?" Shelby's 2nd Birthday Jo: "The next day was Shelby's 2nd birthday. Serghei and Alicia invited their granddaughter's friends from Gymboree and daycare to an Enchanted Unicorn-themed party. Kristin arranged the refreshments, the decorations, and everything needed for the party before the guests arrived while her parents set up the party games." is wearing an Enchaned Unicorn T-Shirt Kristin: "What do you think, mom? Doesn't she look cute?" Alicia: "Oh, Kristin. She looks adorable!" Serghei: "We've got Pin the Horn on the Unicorn, the Enchanted Unicorn piñata, the birthday banner, stuff for the tableware, we've ordered the cake one week in advance, the foil balloons, the favors, and the presents." Alicia: "Come on Bryce, Teddy, and Sherman. It's time for Shelby's birthday party; let's all have fun!" Kristin: "Shelby and her party guests colored their unicorn coloring pages, decorated their own crowns, made their own unicorns, searched for the Unicorn's treasure and they decorated their own treasure box. They played games like Horse Horse Unicorn, Rainbow Scavenger Hunt, Rainbow Unicorn Tag, Pin the Horn on the Unicorn and Catch the Unicorn's Tail. They had so much fun!" Kristin: "Would you and your friends care for some rainbow punch?" Jo: "But then all of a sudden, the triplets poured the rainbow punch all over Alicia. And she lost her cool." gobbles up all the cookies eats up all the cupcakes triplets pour the rainbow punch over Alicia's head Alicia: "DON'T DO THAT!" shoves the cake in Alicia's face Kristin: "THEODORE MARTIN LANGBROEK, SHERMAN GLENN LANGBROEK AND BRYCE SHERMIE LANGBROEK!" Kristin: "I was really upset that the triplets were ruining Shelby's party so I decided to put them in their respective Naughty Pits." The triplets VS the Babysitter Jo: "Later on, Helen was going out to look for a job interview at a local hospital, Alicia was going to go meet her personal workout trainer at a local fitness gym and she got a babysitter who is named Ashlyn to look after the kids during their absence." Ashlyn: "I am in charge, all of you, OK? You be good while I am in charge." Bryce and Sherman watch Handy Manny on TV Ashlyn: "Okay, you only have one hour of TV time, and when the timer in the kitchen stove goes off, that means your TV time is over. Deal?" Bryce and Sherman ignore her and continue watching Handy Manny 1 hour later timer on the kitchen stove goes off Ashlyn: "Okay, guys. TV time is over, so let's turn the TV off and find something else to do, OK?" Teddy: "You're not your mother!" Sherman: "So, you can't tell us..." Bryce: "What to do!" (hides the remote so Ashlyn can't turn it off) Ashlyn smirks: "Oh, really?" reaches for the POWER button on the TV and switches the TV off Ashlyn: "Your mom say when TV time is over, that means it's time for you to go find something else to do, like go read a book or something." smacks Ashlyn in the face with the remote, causing her nose to bleed Ashlyn: "Ow! Hey, you don't do that, Teddy! That is not nice." goes and puts Shelby down for a nap Sherman and Bryce continue watching Handy Manny Ashlyn: "Hey, your TV time is over, so let's turn the TV off." switches the TV back off Sherman: "IT'S OVER WHEN WE SAY SO!!!" storms off in defeat cell phone rings Ashlyn: "Hello?" Caller: (talking gibberish) Ashlyn: "Mom, I'm in the middle of a baby-sitting job." and Bryce raid the fridge and spray tomato sauce in Ashlyn's face Ashlyn: "Hey! I just got a facial this afternoon at the spa!" Bryce: "SHUT UP, MEAN GIRL!!!!" Handy Manny is over, Teddy puts a spider in Ashlyn's drink shrieks in terror Ashlyn: "SPIDER!!! EEK!!!!" releases some ants and beetles Teddy: "Boys, ready, aim, FIRE!" Bryce, and Sherman throw balloons filled with freezing water and bugs Ashlyn: "Oh my lord, I am all wet." Cut to: a Job interview is done, Helen gets the job Helen: "Oh, thank you very much. You won't be disappointed." Jo: "I'm so proud that you got the job, Helen." Helen: "Thanks, Jo." Cut to: and Serghei return home Ashlyn: "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Langbroek! Thank goodness you're home!" breaks down crying Ashlyn: "The triplets are monsters.... They're demons!!!!" Alicia: "What happened?" Ashlyn: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman were watching Handy Manny the whole length while you were gone! They blurted out 'You're not my mother! So you can't tell us what you do!' right towards me and made my nose bleed by smacking me with the remote! They blurted out 'IT'S OVER WHEN WE SAY SO!' right towards me and sprayed tomato sauce right in my face. They also put a spider in my drink and threw water balloons that also have bugs in them, they attacked and pinched Shelby...Oh....it was terrible! I tried to be a good babysitter, but I'm a failure....a complete failure!" resumes breaking down crying tries to comfort Ashlyn Jo: "There, there. It's not your fault, Ashlyn." Alicia: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman. You mind telling me what you did?" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "We took a bath, brushed our teeth, and went straight to bed. Nothing happened." Alicia: "And...this?" holds out a list of all the incidents written down by Ashlyn during Alicia and Serghei's absence Teddy, Bryce and Sherman: "SHE'S A LIAR!!! SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT MEAN TO US!" Serghei: "Don't make me restrain you!" After 3 minutes in time-out Teddy: "Sorry, Ashlyn." Sherman: "I'm sorry, Ashlyn." Bryce: "I'm sorry." Ashlyn: "Thank you. I accept your apologies, I will not tolerate this behavior anymore, understand?" Teddy: "Yes, ma'am." Bryce and Sherman hug Ashlyn Alicia: "I am sorry that all of this happened, Ashlyn. I promise you, it will not happen again." Ashlyn: "I certainly hope not." The triplets turn over a new leaf Bryce: "I'm sorry Mommy," Time for Jo to Go Alicia: "Since Jo left, I learnt to show more compassion and love to my beautiful children." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters